Dhamphirs
Overveiw They are the children of a vampire parent and a human parent. Dhamphirs, like Vaewolves and Sanadehel are semi-immortal and stop aging when they reach thirty-five years of age. Dhamphirs, like vampires have resistance to diseases. They are impervious to sunlight though it makes them weaker and like their cousins, need to feed yet can also consume food. Not needing to feed as much as a vampire, dhamphirs can get weak if they do not consume blood. Dhamphirs have the traits of their vampire parent, from enhanced senses to regenerative healing, their other traits being enhanced agility, enhanced durability, enhanced combat, enhanced speed, strength, stanima and endurance. These traits are shared with their vaewolf and Sanadehel cousins. Dhamphir can feed off of animal, human, or vampire. A dhamphir’s fangs are like a bat’s and retractable, lying pressed against the roof of the mouth until needed and then snapping into place. Dhampirs most always spent their life as nomads, rejected by both humans and vampires--vampires due to weakness, humans due to fear of the dhampirs' strength. Dhamphir are far shorter than vampires, averaging around 5'6" in height for both sexes which allows them to blend in with humans, and with well-defined musculature, dhampirs look like statuesque humans of unearthly beauty. Their hair, eye, and skin colors resemble unnerving versions of their mothers’; many possess a ghastly pallor, particularly in the sunlight, while those with dark complexions often possess skin the color of a bruise. While many dhampirs can pass as humans in ideal conditions, their features are inevitably more pronounced and they move with an unnaturally fluid grace. All dhampirs have elongated incisors. They reach adulthood at the same rate as a human, but can live for several hundred years. Dhampir have the same range of height and weight as humans. Humans view them with a combination of fear and pity, though such feelings often devolve into hatred and violence. Often born in secret and abandoned at orphanages or left to die on the outskirts of town, they tend to live solitary lives as exiles and outcasts. Individuals acquire the cultural beliefs and teachings of the regions in which they grew up, and adopt additional philosophies over the course of their complex lives. This ability to adapt to a variety of circumstances provides dhampirs with a social camouflage that hides them from both predators and prey. In rare instances, dhampirs might gather to form small groups or cabals dedicated to resolving their joint issues. Children born to a dhamphir are classified as dhamphir and this race has the longest pregnancy out of any of the races, being eighteen months long, however they retain 3 month, 6 month, and 9 month gestations longer. How to tell a dhamphir from a human or vampire: > They don't need blood to survive but it does make them stronger. > They have virtually no control over their aura, and it mostly comes out when they're highly emotional or feeling threatened. > They aren't usually as tall as vampires and so they can pass for human and blend in. > They can be under sunlight for a lot longer than vampires before they burn. > Very unstable > Despite them not needing blood to survive, they have an uncontrollable blood lust once they get a taste of it, unlike vampires who are much more capable of controlling their blood lust. >Shorter fangs than vampires and less pronounced. Dhamphir grow at a human rate, and for the vast majority of their young lives they age like a human. Then, when they are ready, which is different for all of them, their other half awakens within them, and they suddenly become so much more akin to a vampire that it usually drives them insane. Their blood lust goes from nothing, to the full starvation of a vampire who hasn't fed for weeks, and most of them loose their minds within the hour of the hunger first coming to them. When a dhamphir firsts tastes human blood, the majority become insane within their first hour. This happens when the vampire side awakens for the first time. They become like a rabid animal. Their relentless rage, being so unstoppable in this state, is why the old writings spoke of and why they were eradicated. In their eyes is a crazed rage, and an insane grin is plastered across their face, that shows the insanity has taken hold. A Dhamphir and even a vaewolf can avoid the insanity though a vaewolf has a more difficult time keeping their sanity with being the child of two strong supernaturals, if they have like an anchor...a parent or a lover for example or through sheer will. An army of these creatures, these unholy unions between vampire and humans/vampires and werewolves, is a horrifying sight and poses a very real danger. Abilities Cloaking-They can hide themselves from visible sight, rendering them invisible which includes hiding their scent. Atmokinesis-Dhamphirs can control weather to a greater degree then their vampire parents. However it depends highly on emotional control. Energy beans-Dhamphir can shoot energy beans due to their human blood. Dream Manipulation-Dhamphir can control, shape, create and manipulate dreams, turn dreams into nightmares or lucid dreaming, trap people in REM sleep, and bestow mental or spiritual healing in dreams. They can bring people and things into the dream world or pull people from the dream world into the real world and cause wounds to appear on a sleeping person. Daywalking-Due to their human heritage, dhamphirs can walk in the sun and it takes longer for them to become ill. Shapeshifting-Dhamphir can turn into a wolf, bat, rat or smoke. Infared Perception-Dhamphir can see living heat signatures due to their vampire blood. Telepathy-Dhamphirs, due to their vampire blood, can communicate mentally with others. The distance is crucial, the further away they are, the harder it is to communicate with someone. Deacclerated Falling-They can control their descent and levitate due to their vampire blood. Scaling Walls-Dhamphir can scale walls using their claws due to their vampire blood. Aura-A Dhamphir can resist a vampire's aura longer than a human though will eventually succumb to it. It allows them to control weaker vampires and humans. Superhumanly Acute Senses: The Dhampirs' sense of sight and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. They are capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than ordinary humans. They retain this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. The Dhampirs' hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing them to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't hear and enabling them to hear sounds an ordinary human can hear but at greater distances. The Dhampirs' sense of smell is as acute as a wolf's or a dog’s, enabling them to track prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone. Dhampirs are also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. They can also instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. They can also sense emanations of good or evil, instinctively avoiding the former while congregating to the latter. Overall, their keen senses give them several advantages when hunting or eluding enemies. Aura Perception: Their heightened vision allows them to see their prey by their blood auras. Aura Reading-Dhamphirs can read others' auras. Astral Projection-Dhamphirs can project their aura and surf the astral plane but this is risky as it can lead to being trapped if their bodies are moved or killed. It could also lead to possession. Enhanced Eidetic Memory: Dhampirs have perfect memory recall, are unable to forget, and develop mentally at a rate far faster than their chronological and biological age, speaking in complete sentences and walking just days after birth. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all their information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. Superhuman Strength: Dhampirs are supernaturally much stronger than humans. While they inherit their vampiric parent's strength, they are not as strong as a pure vampire. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human and can toss an average size, fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Other examples of their strength ability include single-handedly lifting a grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, tearing people apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. This, in addition to granting them great endurance, allows them to be stronger than any human and possibly large animals. They are able to bench-press cars with ease and are capable of lifting about 1 ton. Their strength also contributes to there so called durability. They are resistant to very high impact forces and great falling heights. Jumping from a skyscraper won't affect them. The Dhampir anatomy allows them to perform such feats. Superhuman Speed: Dhampirs are capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. They can also accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see, but are not as fast as a pure vampire. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. They move so fast that everything else, when compared to them, appears to be moving in slow motion. Superhuman Agility: Dhampirs possess superhuman agility. Their agility, balance and coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. They can leap several feet into the air and are able to move, jump, climb, flip, and run at incredibly fast speeds without difficulty or exhaustion. They can perform above-human parkour feats and virtually always land on their feet. Superhuman Stamina: Dhampirs musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. Hypnosis: Due to their Vampire heritage, Dhampirs can control another person's mind by making eye contact. Because of their hybrid nature, Dhampirs are completely impervious to vampiric hypnosis. Shapeshifting-Dhamphirs can turn their bodies into air, a bat or a wolf. Disease Immunity-Dhamphirs cannot get sick or catch diseases. They are also impervious to poisons (barring juniper). Life Force Absorption-They can absorb the life force of any other creature through touch though this requires conscious thought. Phasing-Dhamphirs can change their bodies enough that they can walk through walls. Telekinesis-Due to their vampire heritage, they can move things with their minds. Pain Illusion-Dhamphirs can cause others to think they are in pain which can lead to death. Psionics-Dhamphirs can sense danger, hypnotize people, read auras, project their aura, and manipulate emotions. Magic-Due to their human blood, dhamphir can use magic. Regenerative Healing Factor: Dhampirs, like vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows them to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than ordinary humans. Dhampirs are capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes to hours depending on the severity of the wound. However, they are not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. They can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement after a few minutes, whereas humans take longer to recover from similar injuries (which usually ranges from months to years). Their immune system is said to be ten times more aggressive than a normal human. This, together with their healing factor, defends them from any infections, allowing them to be effective at all times without becoming impaired or rendered helpless. Weaknesses Magic: A highly effective tool against containing dhamphirs and can even kill them if powerful enough. Wild Rose: When ingested, wild rose causes a dhamphir to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a dhamphir’s skin is exposed to wild rose, it can result in burning them. Juniper: The plant juniper can temporarily render vampires severely weakened and paralysed if it gets into their system. The effects apparently take "a really long time to kick in." Human blood can acquire the effects of Juniper if ingested, but will only work if a large does is consumed (enough to kill the human). UVL: Dhamphirs are susceptible to burning under UVL lights, the same as vampires. It causes burns after a few minutes. Blood Lust: Though they don't need as much blood as vampires to survive, they have an uncontrollable blood lust just once they get a taste of it. Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf and the poison, which involves injecting a toxic venom into the wound, is extremely lethal to dhamphirs. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Dhamphirs suffering from the bite seem to always hallucinate moments from their past. A bite from a werewolf as the venom in the saliva will neutralize the vampire venom in their blood causing them to die and deteriorate. Heart Extraction: Removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. Fire: Fire can easily cause scarring and kill a dhamphir. Blood withdrawal - When dhamphir don't feed after a two weeks, they begin to become sick and rabid; losing self-control over their bloodlust around humans, and even experiencing hallucinations. They will act aggressive and will slightly feel panicked and desperate for blood. Blood intoxication - When dhamphir feed on too much blood they will begin to become intoxicated. In this mental state, vampires can be overpowered easier by werewolves that are a day away from transforming, and are at greater risk of losing self-control and attacking humans. This is why many dhamphirs who newly awake their vampire side go insane. Mating Dhamphirs may bite their spouses when engaging in sex but most often follow humans, however some are known to mix up vampire and human tendencies. Though Dhamphirs and vaewolves can feed on anyone, they do not have sexual relations with each other or site children together. It’s thought that because they are outcasts cousins, they have a deeper level of understanding and respect for each other. Ages 0-3 years:: infant 4-12 years:: child 13-25 years:: adolescent 26-70 years:: young adult 71-380 years:: adult 381+ years:: elder